mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BacaloV/An unexpected sister
Vito felt slightly uncomfortable, as he was the only male existence he saw for quite a while. Every member of the Inquisition seemed to be a ridiculous gorgeous female. The fact that it was hotter than expected, altough that was propably the lowering of his body temperature that Allya mentioned, and that he in conclusion had taken off his jacket didn't make it any better. Every now and then, some of the younger girls would stare at his bare chest and flush in a bright red when he smiled at her. Sighing as a whole group passed by, chuckling and giggling, the door to the office finally opened. As he turned his head, he finally had a face to the name Aurelia Fortuna Machiavelli. A very pretty face, on top. Pink eyes, sparkling with smartness and a strong will sat atop a cute, small nose. Soft, slightly pouting lips opened this very moment to form words, and silky hair, bound in a loose ponytail fell down her athletical, slender back. "Vito?" her voice sounded soft, but a certain hardness layed underneath her words, making clear that opposing her wouldn't be a good idea. "Yes, a pleasure to meet you." he replied as he got up. He felt transferred back to his time in the brothel, as she was, similar to those times, an outmostly beautfiul woman in command over a literal army of also beautiful woman. Of course, he didn't make the mistake to say that aloud. He caught himself as his eyes wandered over her body and caught himself again as he imagined her out of the armor and dressed with nothing but a silk sheet. The thought must have been readable on his face as she snapped her fingers at him. "I hope you are not thinking of something indecent. It would greaty disgust me." years of experience made him overwrite the expression of guilt with a nonchalant smile "What are you thinking, Miss Machiavelli. It would be overly rude to have the thoughts I think you imply I have towards a potential sister." Despite raising an eyebrow, she nodded and asked him inside her well-furnitured office, featuring several bookshelves, a desk in front of two tall windows as well as three comfortable chairs, two in front and one behind formerly mentioned desk. She took place behind it and motioned him to do the same. Following her invitation, he sat down as she filled two cups with apparenly freshly brewed, black coffee, whose delicious scent filled the room and made Vito relax a bit. "I'm aware that my letter must have hit you rather unprepared. I apologize for not expressing myself more clearly, but I belief that matters this private, personal and imortant should not be revealed on paper." she sipped her coffee "To get down to the point, I believe that you, Vito Bacalo, are an illegitimate son of my father, Ernesto Machiavelli. He recently revealed the fact of having had a son with a prostitute before he met my mother, and all clues lead to you. Now, let me ask you." she paused for a moment and looked at him intensely "If that were correct, what would that mean to you?" Vito leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling for a moment, before he turned back to her. "Frankly...I think I would be happy, I think. I thought I'd be indifferent towards my background, but it's still better to hear that my real family was out there all the time than to consider myself and unwanted present for my mother. I'd ask to maybe meet my father and siblings once, that's all I'd want." She nodded, apparently pleased with his answer. "It seems like the information about you was correct. That you, despite being a distinctive and pathological womanizer, are somewhat of a honest man. Because of that, I have no doubts anymore when I offer you to come with me and meet your family. They're all curious about you as well." Category:Blog posts